Kiritsugu Emiya
1= |-| 2= Kiritsugu Emiya is the main protagonist of the anime, Fate/Zero, notable for being a collaboration between Fate's publisher/developer, TYPE-MOON, & collaborator, Nitro+. He is the father of Illyasviel von Einzbern, as well as the adoptive father of Shirou Emiya, who is known by the Mage's Association for being able to use the much lesser known "Sword" Magic. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Kiritsugu Emiya VS Chizome Akaguro * Assassin EMIYA VS Darth Vader (Completed) * Kiritsugu Emiya vs. EMIYA/Archer (By Palantian) * Qrow Branwen vs. Kiritsugu Emiya (By Palantian) * Kiritsugu Emiya vs. Ryo Saeba (By Palantian) * Kiritsugu Emiya vs Solid Snake (Abandoned) * Kiritsugu Emiya vs. Train Heartnet (By Palantian) Battles Royale * Kiritsugu Emiya vs. Ryo Saeba vs. Train Heartnet (By Palantian) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Damian Wayne * Iden Versio * John Constantine * The Punisher * Red Hood Synopsis Kiritsugu is known as the "Mage Killer" due to his skill and occupation in assassinating mages using unorthodox and arguably immoral methods, much to the ire of fellow magi. His wish and purpose in life was to become a "hero of justice" who would save the world and bring peace to all. He recognized the impossibility of his wish, leading him to seek out the Holy Grail in order to grant it. Joining the Fourth Holy Grail War on behalf of the Einzbern family, Kiritsugu eliminated foe after foe, before appearing before the Grail and realizing the corruption of the artifact and that his wish could never be granted. He then ordered Saber to destroy the Grail, unintentionally unleashing the curses within the Grail and setting the entire city of Fuyuki ablaze. Just when he had lost all hope, Kiritsugu found Shirou, a young boy who had survived the disaster and adopted him. Several years later, Shirou vowed to adopt Kiritsugu's dream as his own, after which Kiritsugu peacefully passed away. DEATH BATTLE Info *Name: Kiritsugu Emiya *Alias: Mage Killer, Kerry *Height: 175 cm *Weight: 67 kg *Likes: Efficiency *Dislikes: Familial Affections Weapons and Abilities Magecraft *Basic magecraft **Hypnotic suggestion **Use of familiars *Time Manipulation **The Emiya family's signature magecraft **Allows Kiritsugu to manipulate his personal time perception and separate it from that of the outside world **Similar to a Reality Marble **Greatly taxes his energy and cannot be used continuously without consequences **Time Alter - Double Accel ***Accelerates his blood flow and muscle movement ***The world around him appears to move in slow motion when used ***Allows him to move at inhuman speeds ***Can be boosted at the cost of internal bleeding and damage **Time Alter - Triple Stagnate ***Slows down his bodily functions to a crawl ***Renders his heartbeat and breathing near undetectable ***Dulls all his senses when used Weapons *Explosives *Surveillance systems *Hand grenades *Stun grenades *Traps *Dagger *Firearms **Calico M950 ***Submachine gun and sidearm ***50 rounds per clip ***Used in close combat situations **Walther WA2000 ***Sniper rifle ***Semi-auto fire ***Range of up to 1km ***Equipped with night vision ***Allows Kiritsugu to attack magi from afar by sensing their magic circuits **Thompson Contender ***Single-shot pistol ***Bullets have armor-piercing capabilities ***Kiritsugu's Mystic Code ***Shoots Origin Bullets ****Origin Bullets were crafted from Kiritsugu's powdered ribs and contain a piece of his soul ****Inscribes his Origin of "Severing and Binding" onto targets upon contact ****Irrepairably destroys nerves and capillaries ****Effectively short-circuits magic circuits in magi and cuts through almost all magical defenses ****Destroys magic circuits and improperly reconstructs them, rendering them useless ****Destructive power increases with the intensity of magical energy used by the target ****Kiritsugu possessed 66 Origin Bullets and has used over 38, without wasting a single bullet beforehand. Feats *Defeated Clock Tower Lord and powerful mage Kayneth Archibald and rendered him permanently crippled *Defeated Kirei Kotomine in close combat *Killed many people including mages throughout his career as the Mage Killer *Survived a vampire epidemic and killed his father as a child *Saved Irisviel from a blizzard and educated her about the outside world *Capable of breaking through Tokiomi Tohsaka's bounded fields *Rescued Shirou from the Fire of Fuyuki *Survived for five years before succumbing to the curses of the Grail *Shot down an airplane with a rocket launcher *In Fate/Grand Order, was selected and turned into a Counter Guardian in service to Alaya Faults and Weaknesses *Cold and emotionless to the point of being withdrawn *Unafraid to use underhanded tactics or morally ambiguous strategies *Tends to be uncooperative with allies due to clashing ideals and lack of communication *Time Alter has limited use and cannot be used continuously without severely damaging himself *Origin Bullets can be blocked by non-magical and physical means or redirected through use of external sources of magical energy like Command Seals *Origin Bullets are most effective against magic users *Can be emotionally vulnerable despite his withdrawn and aloof personality *Severely weakened after being cursed by the Grail *Unintentionally caused the Fire of Fuyuki Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Asian Combatants Category:Fate/Zero Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Mercenaries Category:Time Manipulators Category:TYPE-MOON Characters Category:Villains Category:Fate Characters